Platt family
.]] The Platt family are a family who have lived in Coronation Street, Weatherfield since 1991. In 1989, Martin Platt started a relationship with recently widowed Gail Tilsley whose estranged husband Brian Tilsley had been stabbed to death. Gail had first lived in the street in 1975, and was born into the Potter family. Martin and Gail had a son David in December 1990 and the following year they got married. Martin also adopted Gail's two children from her marriage to Brian - Nick and Sarah, though Nick would later revert back to his original surname on request from his paternal grandmother Ivy Brennan. Martin divorced Gail in 2001 after he had an affair with nurse Rebecca Hopkins and eventually left Weatherfield with new girlfriend Robyn in 2005. Martin and Gail became grandparents for the first time when Sarah gave birth to her daughter Bethany in 2000 at the age of thirteen. She would later have a son, Billy, who died shortly after birth in 2004 and another son, Harry, who was born in 2016. David married Kylie Turner in 2011 and became stepfather to her son Max. Their daughter Lily was born in 2013 and David was widowed after Kylie was murdered in 2016. Nick has never had any of his own children though two of his partners had abortions and another had a miscarriage. Nick also claimed to be the father of Leanne Battersby's son Oliver but it was later revealed that Steve McDonald was the real father. The current remaining members of the Platt family in Coronation Street are Gail, Sarah, David, Bethany, Lily and Harry. Family tree Family history Martin and Gail Martin Platt was born in 1968 to parents Barry and Barbara Platt. He arrived on Coronation Street at the age of sixteen in January 1985 when he landed a job in Jim's Cafe while studying at Salford Technical college. Jenny Bradley had a romantic interest in him, though the feelings were never reciprocated and he instead had a short relationship with Gina Seddon. Martin helped the recently widowed Gail Tilsley cope with the murder of her husband Brian in 1989 and it wasn't long before this developed into a relationship, despite the ten year age difference. Gail had two children from her previous marriage, Nicholas (Nicky for short) born in 1980 and Sarah Louise born in 1987. Gail soon became pregnant with her third child and Martin's first child but planned to have an abortion, not wanting to burden Martin with parenthood. Before she could go through with it, Martin convinced her he was ready to have a family with her and their son David Tilsley was born on Christmas Day 1990. Martin and Gail married in 1991 and bought a house together, 8 Coronation Street. In the same year, Martin formally adopted Nicky and Sarah Louise with all three of Gail's children changing their surnames to Platt. Although Sarah was allowed to keep her surname as Platt, Nicky however, had a huge problem due to Ivy. She didn't want Martin to adopt to him as he was the only memory she has left since Bert and Brian were both dead. She later became obsessed with ensuring Nicky was raised within the Catholic faith he was christened into, believing it was what Brian would have wanted. After her death in August 1995, Nicky had to change his surname back to Tilsley, in order to inherit her house in accordance with her will, although Martin accepted this and remained his legal father. Martin eventually started cheating on Gail. Now working as a qualified nurse, he slept with colleague Cathy Power in 1994 but he and Gail were able to put the incident behind them. However in 1999 he embarked on a more serious affair with another colleague, Rebecca Hopkins. Martin planned on leaving Gail for Rebecca, but when Sarah Louise learned she was pregnant at thirteen years old, Martin remained with his family to support them. Eventually, with the aftermath of the affair proving too much, the decision was ultimately made for Martin and Gail to divorce in 2001. The divorcees remained good friends and over the next few years Martin would regularly visit his family at No.8. Gail found a new husband in the form of Richard Hillman whom she married in 2002. Unbeknownst to Gail, Richard had murdered his ex-wife Patricia and had also left his business partner Duggie Ferguson to die. Richard tried to kill Gail's mother Audrey Roberts in a fire but was unsuccessful, though he was able to convince Gail that Audrey was going insane after Audrey correctly deduced Richard was behind her attempted murder. After killing Maxine Peacock in 2003, Richard kidnapped Gail and her family and drove them into the canal in a murder-suicide attempt. With the help of Martin who gave chase, the whole family escaped from the car, with the exception of Richard who drowned. These events would have a long-lasting effect on the family, especially David. In 2003 Martin started a relationship with sixteen-year-old Katy Harris. Katy's family disapproved, with her father attacking Martin and her brother trying to kill him by disabling his car brakes. Katy became pregnant with Martin's child but had an abortion in 2005 after she falsely believed he was cheating on her. She would later commit suicide after murdering her father, which Martin had previously been arrested for. Martin's next girlfriend was Robyn. In November 2005 the couple moved to Liverpool, leaving David distraught, although he eventually reconciled with his father. Martin and Robyn had a daughter together in 2006. Martin has not returned to Weatherfield since his departure, although David still visits him from time to time. Gail remarried again after Martin left for Liverpool. Her fourth husband was Joe McIntyre in 2010 but a few weeks later he drowned while trying to fake his own death in Lake Windermere. Gail was arrested and charged with Joe's murder but with the help of David taking a stand in court, she was found not guilty. Gail dated conman Lewis Archer in 2013 and planned to move away with him but soon learned that he had stolen £40,000 from her. With Gail left in debt, David bought No.8 off her. In 2015 Gail married her fifth husband Michael Rodwell, who had previously attempted to burgle her house. During the first wedding attempt Gail jilted Michael when she discovered that the man claiming to be his formerly estranged son was actually an imposter named Andy Carver and that his real son Gavin Rodwell had decided to blackmail her. Gail kept this a secret from Michael due to his health problems, and successfully married him on the second attempt. However, a few months later when Michael learned the truth about Andy and Gavin, he left her for her rival Eileen Grimshaw. A year later, Gail reconciled with Michael after Eileen had broken up with him and the couple decided to renew their vows. Michael died of a heart attack before they were able to do so, leaving Gail a widow for the fourth time. Sarah, Bethany, Billy and Harry Shortly after starting secondary school, Sarah Louise, now simply known as Sarah, started to become rebellious. In 1999, she had sex with her classmate Neil Fearns and the following year, she was shocked to learn that she was pregnant and it was too late for an abortion. Gail planned on passing the baby off as her own by taking Sarah to Canada until after the birth, but once word got out around the street, it became clear this would not work. Sarah gave birth in June 2000 at the age of thirteen to a daughter, who she named Bethany Platt. Neil and his family were not involved in Bethany's upbringing but occasionally provided financial support. Sarah found motherhood difficult at such a young age and sometimes neglected Bethany in favour of her social life, especially boys. In 2003 Sarah began dating her best friend Candice's ex-boyfriend Todd Grimshaw, the relationship becoming serious very quickly when the couple moved in together. In the same year, Bethany's father Neil died and following his death, his troubled mother Brenda became obsessed with Bethany, eventually trying to kidnap her. Sarah became pregnant with Todd's child but in May 2004 she gave birth prematurely to her son Billy Platt upon learning that Todd was actually gay and was having an affair with Karl Foster. Billy died after a few days and Sarah banned Todd from attending his funeral, though Todd showed up anyway. After a number of years, Sarah harboured no bad feelings for Todd and the two often spoke fondly of Billy and their time together. Sarah's next serious relationship was Todd's brother Jason Grimshaw, becoming engaged to him within a few months. Gail disapproved of the union as she felt Sarah was throwing her future away and also because of her hatred of Jason's mother Eileen. Nonetheless, they attempted to tie the knot in 2006 but Jason backed out at the last minute. He and Sarah eventually reconciled and the wedding was back on, set for October 2007. Sarah banned David from attending after he left ecstasy tablets in Bethany's doll which resulted in Bethany ending up in hospital. David got his revenge by faking a suicide attempt on the wedding day. Although David ruined the day, Sarah and Jason successfully married on this attempt. Sarah moved to Milan with Bethany in December 2007 when her uncle Stephen Reid offered her a job there. The job had originally been offered to David but Sarah had planted ecstasy in his drawer in revenge for ruining her wedding. Although Sarah was pleased to get one over David, Jason refused to go with her to Milan when he learned of the revenge. Sarah and Jason split up and later divorced in 2010. In March 2015, fourteen-year-old Bethany returned to Weatherfield without Sarah's knowledge after she was expelled from school. Sarah arrived soon after to pick her up, but Bethany had no intention of returning to Milan, citing neglect from Sarah. Bethany was able to get Sarah fired from her job in Milan, and Sarah resigned herself to remaining in Weatherfield. Soon afterwards she began dating Callum Logan, a drug dealer and the father of David's stepson Max. Sarah ignored all warnings about Callum until she was exposed to his violent, criminal lifestyle. Callum died when Sarah's sister-in-law Kylie bludgeoned him while he was attacking Sarah, with his body being concealed under No.8 for a number of months until police located it and incorrectly pinned his murder on the deceased Tony Stewart. Not long after Callum's death, Sarah learned she was pregnant with his child. She planned on having an abortion but Kylie talked her out of it, resulting in the birth of Sarah's second son Harry Platt in March 2016. Sarah initially struggled with Harry; she was developing symptoms of postnatal psychosis and he reminded her of Callum, resulting in a belief that Harry had a spiritual connection to his late father. Sarah was eventually given psychiatric treatment and recovered from her mental health problems. Storylines 2001-2003: Richard Hillman In June 2001 Gail had met the (apparent) cousin of Alma Halliwell - Richard Hillman. The pair had grown close and tied the knot the following year. However unaware to Gail, Richard was a murderer and had killed his ex-wife Patricia shortly before their wedding when she had tried to blackmail him, and a few months before that had left Duggie Ferguson to die after he fell down a stair landing. Richard later attempted to murder Gail's mother Audrey Roberts by setting her house on fire and then later elderly neighbour Emily Bishop in hopes of inheriting her house for quick cash, which later led to Richard having to kill Maxine Peacock who returned unexpectedly to check on her son Joshua whom Emily was babysitting at the time. Richard was exposed when he confessed to Gail about his crimes, feeling guilty over his actions. He later tried to murder her, along with children Sarah and David and granddaughter Bethany by driving them into the canal, but they were later rescued by Martin, Kevin Webster and Tommy Harris. Richard drowned, but the memory of his actions would have a lasting affect on the family for years to come, especially to David. 2003-2004: Sarah and Todd Sarah Louise Platt got into a relationship with Todd Grimshaw in 2003, the year Bethany Platt's father Neil Fearns died in a car crash. They later had a son called Billy who died 24hours after birth and they split up in 2004 when Todd confessed he was homosexual 2005-2013: "Demon" David .]] David was the most traumatised after nearly being killed by his psychotic stepfather and began acting badly towards Gail. He was angry and upset when his father chose to leave for a new life in Liverpool with girlfriend Robyn and shortly before Martin's departure got drunk at school. The pair made up, but David was further upset when Robyn became pregnant and David worried his father wouldn't want anything to do with him. From January to June 2006 David led a campaign of hate towards his family by sending cards claiming to be from Richard Hillman. This caused Gail to have a breakdown over the stress and having to rely on medication, and some innocent people were being falsely accused of being the sending the cards such as Gail's boyfriend Phil Nail and her nemesis Eileen Grimshaw. Even Gail herself came under suspicion from neighbours for sending the cards to herself. David was exposed when Gail claimed it was Richard's birthday coming up, leading to him sending a card claiming that Richard "couldn't make it" but would be in touch soon. This confirmed to a shocked Gail that David was the culprit as Richard's birthday wasn't until December. However instead of having him charged, Gail let it dropped as she felt that a scared David had enough punishment. But her troubles with David were far from over. in 2017. L-R: Max Turner, Shona Ramsey, David, Bethany, Gail Rodwell, Lily, Audrey Roberts and Sarah]] 2014-2015: War with Callum Logan :To be written. 2016-2017: Kylie's death and aftermath In July 2016, Kylie was stabbed by Clayton and died. 2018-2019: Family betrayal TBA Key dates Births *16th April 1958 - Gail Potter *2nd June 1968 - Martin Platt *31st December 1980 - Nick Tilsley *2nd July 1981 - Leanne Battersby *27th June 1983 - Jason Grimshaw *2nd February 1987 - Sarah Louise Tilsley *22nd August 1987 - Kylie Turner *25th December 1990 - David Tilsley *4th June 2000 - Bethany Platt *31st May 2004 - Billy Platt *2006 - Charlotte Platt *26th August 2013 - Lily Platt *21st March 2016 - Harry Platt Marriages *Barry and Barbara Platt *27th September 1991 - Martin Platt and Gail Tilsley *30th January 1998 - Nick Tilsley and Leanne Battersby (First marriage) *2006 - Martin Platt and Robyn *31st October 2007 - Jason Grimshaw and Sarah Platt *8th April 2011 - David Platt and Kylie Turner *11th January 2013 - Nick Tilsley and Leanne Barlow (Second marriage) *24th April 2015 - Michael Rodwell and Gail McIntyre *24th May 2016 - Nick Tilsley and Carla Connor *7th November 2019 - David Platt and Shona Ramsey Deaths *Billy Platt - 2nd June 2004 *Kylie Platt - 15th July 2016 Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Families Category:Platt family